In some sports and games particular time limits apply for performing particular actions. One example of such a time limit occurs in basketball, where a team has a given period of time in which to shoot a ball after gaining possession of the ball. This time limit, which under the present rules of basketball is 24 seconds, is displayed on a device known as a “shot clock”.
Known shot clocks are numerical electronic displays, which display the number of seconds remaining until the expiration of the time period. These shot clocks are typically located adjacent to a basketball court.
There are several problems associated with the use of known shot clocks. These include the need for players, coaches and spectators to focus away from the court onto the display device in order to see the remaining time period. A further problem is the propensity for the digital display device to be misread, particularly by players who read the display device using peripheral vision.
The present invention attempts to overcome at least in part some of the aforementioned disadvantages of previous timing displays.